Vaggie/Overview
Vagatha, more commonly known as Vaggie, is Charlie's best friend and girlfriend. She is the manager of the Happy Hotel. Her fiery temper impedes her aims to make Charlie's dreams into a reality. Appearance Vaggie is a slim demon with slightly dark gray skin. Her hair is white, with light pink stripes at the ends, and she wears a big pink bow in it. Vaggie's right eye is a light yellow and her sclera is light pink. Her left eye is missing and is replaced by a pink X, which glows red when she is angry or irritated. She usually is seen wearing a pastel goth-like outfit; her mini dress is white with light-navy blue X's on the chest, a frill at the bottom, and a belt. All items being the same color. She also wears light-navy blue evening gloves and a choker of the same color. Her right stocking is light-navy blue and her left stocking has light-pink stripes. It's also worth mentioning that one of the straps of her dress is down, revealing a light-navy blue bra or tank top underneath. Her design vaguely resembles a moth. Personality Of the characters, Vaggie is shown to be the most sensible and prudent of the cast, as she constantly tries keeping Charlie and the hotel out of as much trouble as possible. Being short of patience, her cautious and protective demeanor quickly shifts to an explosive temper as shown from her interactions with Angel Dust and Alastor (the former always putting the credibility of the Happy Hotel in jeopardy and Alastor’s malicious tendencies). As per her short temper, she's quick to resort to violence whenever she gets too agitated, or someone else is making life hard for Charlie. According to Angel Dust, Vaggie has a distrust towards men. Abilities 'Natural Abilities' * Demon Transformation: Vaggie posses this trait that is shared amongst all the other Demons. Although she has yet to be seen in her Full Demon form. 'Skillset' * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Vaggie has shown to demonstrate above average strength when it comes to hand-to-hand combat as she was able to swiftly punch a cameran off his chair in one try. * Weapon Proficiency: Vaggie has demonstrated her effiency when it comes to handling weapons. This was first shown in the pilot wherein she brings around a harpoon for self defense. * Bilingualism: Vaggie can fluently speak Spanish due to her being Salvadorian, as well as English. * Wide Intellect: Vaggie is shown to be knowledgeable regarding Hell and how its systems work despite only being sent there quite recently. She has shown to know about the Overlords, how they make their way to the top, as well as how Alastor became the first mortal soul to become a more powerful than average Overlord. 'Weaponry' * Vaggie's Harpoon: Vaggie's harpoon is the first weapon that she is shown to possess. She brings it around with her throughout the hotel scenes in the pilot. Galleries *Vaggie/Gallery *Vaggie/Designs Trivia *Vaggie's real name "Vagatha" may be taken from the name "Agatha" which means "good woman" in Greek. *She is Salvadorianhttps://twitter.com/vivziepop/status/1108147464807174144 and can speak Spanish. *During development, Vaggie was in a romantic relationship with Angel Dust. This information has since been changed to her being in a relationship with Charlie. *During development, Vaggie had originally died in the 1980s, but this was later changed to 2014. *Christopher Niosi, who met Vivienne in the School of Visual Arts and was given Special Thanks to her Thesis Film Son of 666, was the one who suggested Monica Franco to Vivienne for the character before the pilot nor the casting was even in production.https://twitter.com/VivziePop/status/593173485960175617 *Vivziepop has confirmed that Charlie and Vaggie are indeed a canon couple.HAZBIN HOTEL Charity Sketch Request Stream ft. Vivziepop, Cherri Bomb, and Angel Dust! **Vivziepop describes Charlie and Vaggie's relationship as to that of Jack Skellington and Sally's relationship from The Nightmare Before Christmas. **When asked on who she thinks fell for the other first (Charlie or Vaggie), Vivziepop said that she doesn't actually know and feels like the way she has their relationship figured out was that they were really good friends right away and she thinks it was still during the time and kind of before the events of the pilot and it might even happen before the events of even the things Viv herself is planning before The Pilot. It also happens pretty far ahead of the events of a lot of stuff. * According to Faustisse:�� Inking the Hazbin Hotel ALASTOR Comic�� **Vaggie is bad at handling kids. **She died around the same age as Niffty did. References